Truth or Dare Anytime, Anywhere
by PoppingCherries
Summary: Fourtris. Truth or Dare will be played and clothes will not be the only thing that Beatrice Prior will lose. Ps. being the writer of this fan fiction I have the power to resurrect who ever I want to. Oh, I can also change the personalities of characters. Well if this isn't magic I don't know what is. Rated M.
1. It started with boredom

"Tobias, I'm bored." This might sound awful, but it is true. After repairing the Dauntless compound and having everyone, well except for the traitors, to come back everything had seem so rehearsed and plain. Sometimes she missed the adrenaline she got with being on an 'adventure' with Tobias. She didn't mind being with him though, and because they were the two who saved Dauntless they were allowed to have a big room which they shared.

"So am I babe, what do you think of playing a game of truth or dare?" Hmm… playing truth or dare did seem like a fun thing to do, but only with the two of them?

"Yeah, that seems cool. You wouldn't mind if I got some of the others as well right? I'm sure they would like to join as well."

"Sure, why not?"

She left their room and went off looking for their friends. Christina, who she saw first, loved the idea of playing the game and got all excited.

"When? Where? Will there be alcohol? Oh who am I kidding, of course there will be! Oh my gosh, this is going to be so much fun, and being a Candor will allow me to see if someone is lying as well! Thanks Tris, I really needed this!" She looked at her friend and smiled. We all need this, she thought.

"Calm down! It will be at 9 o'clock in the room of T – Four and I. I assume you are able to take care of the drinks?" Christina nods and jumps out of happiness. "I'll invite some others and I'll see you later alright?"

Christina gives her a quick peck on the cheek and runs away. This might be the best idea Tobias has ever had. After asking Peter, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Cara and Lynn to join them for later tonight she went back and saw Tobias sleeping on the bed. You know, she thought, it may not be as boring as she was thinking here in Dauntless. With the right people and the right mindset you could already come very far.

**A/N: I'm sorry for this short chapter, but it is only the introduction. More chapters will be posted later this week, but you have to remember that I do not have time to write every day because my school is killing me with their homework. **


	2. It turned into so much more

**Time: 9 o'clock Place: Room Fourtris **

P.O.V à Tobias

He wondered how many people Tris had invited, sure it was his idea to play truth or dare, and he did say that she could invite some people over, but she knew that he still wasn't that comfortable with having so many people around in one small space. When about 7 to 8 people entered the room and Tris said that they were ready to start he kind of felt relieved. This is doable he thought.

"Sit down in a circle people!" he heard her say, it made him laugh. Who would have ever thought that this Stiff from Abnegation would turn out to be such a powerful leader when it came to games like Truth and Dare?

"What are you laughing about?" Tris asked him when she settled down next to him. "Nothing." He said and smirked. He knew that'd make her curious and didn't mind a bit. "Let's get started shall we?" She poked him in the hip and turned to the others.

"Okay, these are the rules. You HAVE to answer every question honestly, if not you will be immediately disqualified and have to leave this room and walk the walk of shame to your own bedroom. Dares must be done, unless you don't mind taking off a piece of clothing, plus having a shot of whatever alcohol Christina has brought for us. Questions?"

"Yeah I do." He sees Zeke raises his hand. "How do we know whether is telling the truth or not?" Tris opens her mouth and tries to speak, but Christina was a little faster.

"Because of me. You see, when I was about 10 years old, my mom gave me a present. A truth serum to be exact, and she told me to use it when it was really needed. I have just enough for the 10 of us so that won't be a problem."

He had to admit. He is understanding why Christina is a good friend of his girlfriend's. She was funny and pretty rebellious. As everyone was starting to compliment Christina he took Tris' hand and covered it with his own. Two minutes later everybody had taken a shot of the truth serum and the game could finally begin.

"Who starts?" Uriah asks and Tris looks at me. "I think that Four should start since he was the one coming up with this idea." Oh this was going to be easy.

"Tris, truth or dare?" he asks and winks at her. "Well, dare of course, I am supposed to set the bar high right?"

"I dare you to kiss me."

Everyone started to grunt and Lynn even pretended to vomit. When Tris answered with "My pleasure." He was pretty sure that everyone in the room was pretending to die, and he, at the moment of course, didn't really have a problem with that.

After about two minutes, Peter started to get irritated and pulled Tris away from me. "Do you think you two can stop for a moment and continue the game?"

"Alright," Tris said, "Peter, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

She started to smile and Tobias knew that Peter had a chance of suffering because of this dare. "I dare you to… go to the person you have a crush on right now, and confess your feelings." Tobias couldn't help but laughing and of course earned a glare from Peter. He had a feeling that Peter would take off his shirt of pants, but instead, he saw him standing up and starting to walk towards… Will?

While almost everyone seemed surprised he just saw Christina and Tris laughing.

"Eh, Christina? I hope you don't mind me asking but why on earth are you laughing?" Cara asked, and she was supposedly to be the smartest of the ten of us, coming from Erudite.

"Come on Cara, look at him." Christina only told Cara to look but everybody turned their heads to Will anyway. "He looks happier now than the time he spent with me, at first I thought something was wrong with me, but well, now we all know what the real problem was."

"Eh, Will… I eh, just eh, yeah, wanted to let you know that eh, yeah, I kind of like you?" Seeing Peter being so nervous and stuttering is actually pretty funny. He never shows this side of him when is with others. Peter just shyly went back to his own place leaving Will with a big smile on his face behind.

"Alright, Uriah. Truth or Dare?" "Dare of course? Come on, we're Dauntless!" Peter smirked. "I was hoping you would say that. I dare you to tell us you dirtiest fantasy about Marlene."

"What the fuck dude? Why?" "As payback, I tried to sleep yesterday but you kept me awake with your moans. Thought I'd just let it go because you were finally getting some, turns out there wasn't anyone in your room but you." Peter pauses to take a breath. "Now spill it."

**A/N: Quick chapter I wrote because the introduction was pretty plain and boring. I think/hope the next chapter I will post is going to be published on Friday. **


	3. Everybody has a wilder side

Knowing that there was no chance of lying because of the truth serum Uriah started to talk. "Uh, I remember wanting to bring her some Dauntless cake because she wasn't at dinner, and when I entered her room I heard her moan, so I thought she was in pain. I ran into her bedroom and eh. Yeah, she was laying on her bed, naked. And the 'Dream-Uriah' instantly got a boner. Dream Marlene looked as if she was caught doing something naughty, which she was, believe me. But that wasn't even the best part –"

Uriah stopped and looked around to see if everybody was listening, and Tobias knew everybody was. It was pretty amusing to hear that even Uriah's sex fantasies contained food.

"Go on then!" Marlene said, he thought that she seemed a little eager to wanting to hear the ending. But who could blame her? He and Tris were together for about 6 months now and they are still at the second base. Not that he would ever push her into something she didn't want. He just had no idea how long he'd still have to wait until she is ready. In the meantime Uriah is ready to continue his fascinating story.

"Alright, so she looked at me and her eyes begin to darken, and dream Uriah knew that he'd be getting some. So he took out the handcuffs he had in his pocket, no I don't have any idea why he had it in his pocket in the first place, and cuffed dream Marlene to her bed. And that is when the fun started. I started to undress her, well she only had put on a bra and knickers, and started to wipe the cake on her and started to lick everything off her body. After that I put my dick into her mouth and god –. Her mouth was amazing, and it felt even greater when I finally shoved my shaft into her vagina."

When Uriah looked around and saw that everybody was staring at him with an open mouth he started to blush. He got even redder when Marlene crawled to him and whispered something in his ear.

"So… Lynn! Your turn. Truth or dare?" Uriah asked and Lynn didn't have to think about it. "Truth! I am kind of scared of your dares." "Wise girl, guess I have to ask you a question now." he winks at her and says: "Do you swallow or spit?" Lynn looks at Uriah with amazed eyes. "You serious?" "Yeah, of course I am." "I swallow." Lynn says, not being able to lie. "Everything."

Zeke whistles and Lynn shoots him a glare. When her eyes drift to his, Tobias knew he was in trouble.

"Four, since you look so excited. Truth or dare?" "Dare." He said with no hesitation. "Good, I dare you to make out with Zeke for one minute." Tobias looks at her and thinks of all the ways he could make her punish for this. "Eh, I guess it'd be okay if Zeke doesn't mind?" "No problem man, I'd love to see why Tris loves your lips so much." Zeke winks at him and he couldn't help but laugh. His friend was a real idiot.

"Alright come over here and rock my world baby" Zeke says to him. Yup, a total idiot. He looks at Tris to see whether she is or isn't comfortable with it. But her look tells him that she is pretty amused. He walks towards Zeke and takes his face into his hands. He looks Zeke in the eyes, brings his face closer and smiles. Tobias tilts his head a little and opens his mouth slightly. At first he only let hips lips gaze over Zeke's but then pushed a little more and Zeke opened his mouth, allowing Tobias to enter his tongue. They locked lips and started to explore each other's mouth. The kissing went faster and deeper and they only stopped because Tris started to cough. "Damn Tris, you are really lucky. That boy of yours is a natural." Zeke told Tris, who just nods with still shocked eyes. Tobias went back to his spot and sat down, and a few seconds later Tris whispered something in his ear. "_God, you have no idea how hot that was, I'm pretty sure my panties are soaked right now." _Tobias grunts, Tris has no idea how much these words affect him and make him want to take her right here right now, and it wasn't even her intention to do it. The sweet innocent Beatrice Prior, making the famous Four weak with only words. Who would've expected?

**A/N: Hey guys, I don't know why but I just keep writing these chapters for you. I'm afraid that if you have to wait too long you'll get angry or something. But yeah, this is chapter three, hope you liked it. Do you think I should continue in Tobias's POV or should I go back to Tris'? Or should they take turns? And another question is: Do you want me to make long paragraphs and expand the answers or actions of the truths and dares or do you want more questions with shorter answers? Please leave me an answer in the review section and let me know what you thought of the chapter! **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Cindy **


	4. Mindblowing

Tris P.O.V

Thinking that it wasn't fair for the others she told Tobias to turn around, "Come on Four. It's your turn now." He looked as if he was thinking very hard but then said "Christina." "Finally! My turn! I pick dare!" she said with confidence. Tris was pretty sure that she will regret it. Tobias might like her right now, but he still didn't mind teasing her. "Idiot." She whispered to Christina who was sitting on her left. "Oh I am sure I can handle him." She said again, with way too much confidence. Well, she warned her, so it's not her fault if she doesn't like the dare. "I dare you to…" Tobias started. "Do anything you can to make Peter have a boner." Oh. My. God. Tobias is a genius, everybody now knew that Peter was gay so it would be pretty hard to get him hard. It seemed like even Christina knew that it was a lost cause and started to take off her shirt, and took a shot of whiskey. Then she glares at Tobias and thinks about who her next victim will be. "Tris." Christina decided. "Truth or dare?" "I choose dare." Tris said but immediately wished she hadn't when she saw Christina's famous smirk. "I dare you to give Four a blowjob."

Wait what? Did she hear it correctly? A blowjob? She hadn't even touched his dick yet! "Eh…" Tris startled, "Right now? In front of all you guys?" "Well, if you insist." Zeke said and his comment didn't go unnoticed. Lynn looked at Zeke with a disgusted face. "What the fuck Zeke? What would Shauna think of this?" His only answer was a smirk. "No." Christina decided. "You can do it in the bathroom, and I don't think anyone has to join you two. We can just judge on how happy Four looks." _I hate you _Tris mouthed and grabbed Tobias's hand. She took him into the bathroom and looked a little nervous.

"You know you don't –" Tobias started but Tris shut him up. "I want to. You just have to show me how." Tobias smiled a little and walked towards her. When he started to kiss her Tris realized that it wasn't really about learning, you just have to do what feels right. So she let her hand slitter downwards to Tobias's belt. While kissing him she undid the belt and started to push his pants downwards as well. "Slow down tiger," Tobias said, "we have all the time in the world." Tris chuckled and pressed herself a little closer to his body. After a little kissing and grinding she could feel the obvious bulge in his pants and thought it was time to start. She started to kiss him in the neck and made him take of his shirt. When he did that she pushed him against the wall and started to kiss on his chest. Seeing Tobias's eyes darken she assumed that she was doing the right thing.

He now only was in his boxers, which looked as if they were going to be ripped open any time because of the erection. Tris sank down on her knees and grabbed the waistband of the boxers. She made them smack against Tobias's beautiful body before taking them off. Tobias was now biting his lips and Tris looked him in the eyes. Damn, that guy has pretty eyes. She kept looking him in the eyes, and he gave her a nod that gave her the courage to continue again. She lifted her eyes from his and started to look at his stomach, he was ripped but not too much. It was perfect.

Then her eyes went downer and she couldn't help but gasp. That thing was huge! How was it going to fit in her mouth? What if she had to throw up? That would be such a turn off! _Just go with the flow Tris, you can do this. _She thought to herself. And with that as final thought she started to gently rub the penis. The thing got even harder and she was afraid that the people outside could hear Tobias's moans. Her eyes went back to his again, and they were looking at each other the whole time. Tris did not only rub the top but also the back of the penis. She massaged his balls and couldn't help but smile when Tobias yelled, "Tris, please. Do something, or else I am going to explode right here right now." She took that as a cue to start using her mouth. She licked the top as if it was a piece of candy. After that she blew on the top which made his whole body shiver.

Tris couldn't help but notice that she actually liked this. _To choke or not to choke _Tris thought and covered most of Tobias's dick in her mouth and started to suck. Believe it or not, but Tobias actually screamed. Poor boy, she should've done this way earlier, he has hormones as well. When she took it out again she saw that it was covered with her saliva, which gave her the idea to blow against the whole thing again. "Tris." Tobias warned. "I love you but please, finish this or I might kill you." She swirled her tongue around his dick and started to deep throat it. At first she thought she might choke, but after a few times she started to get the hang of it. Tobias took her head with his hands and kind of pushed her mouth in it again. "Tris I am going to come!" he yelled but she didn't care. So it also makes sense that when his hips jerk forwards she decided not to take her lips away and take it all into her mouth. She looked at him, and swallowed everything. Then she went to the mirror to see whether she looked okay and helped Tobias getting back to normal as well, well as normal as you could get after a blowjob. They walked out of the bathroom and everybody started to yell in unison. "Yup. He got it." "Tobias you lucky guy!" "Can't believe you had the balls to do it Tris, well done!" Christina even said. Tris just smiled and sat down. "Next one is…"

**Oh god, that was my first blowjob chapter. Hope it didn't suck too much. (Ha pun intended.) **

**Hope you liked this chapter and I would really appreciate it if you left me a review. Ideas are **

**very welcome, and I might even do some requests if there are any. Next chapter will be**

**written asap and will be immediately uploaded when finished.**

**Kisses and Hugs, **

**Cindy**


	5. Hips don't lie

Marlene." She decided. "Truth or dare?" Tris just wanted things to go on, she didn't like being the center of attention. "Dare." "Then I dare you to give Zeke a lap dance. Plus, Uriah has to watch. "Wow, it really is my lucky day today isn't it? First I got kissed by Four, and now I am getting a lap dance from Marlene." Zeke said laughing.

"Shut up will you?" Uriah said. He was definitely pissed off. Tris glanced at Peter and Will who were suddenly sitting next to each other. She wondered when that happened. She was very happy for them both though. It seemed like they could never really find someone to be real with and now they have finally found each other. Even though Peter was an asshole, he had changed, and Tris and he were very good friends now. They always found ways to irritate each other, and don't really say nice things to each other, but she knows that when she needs him, he'll be there for her.

When her eyes went back to Zeke and Marlene, she saw that Zeke was sitting on a chair while Marlene was putting on some music to dance to. Maybe it was a little mean of her to make Marlene do this, but hey, who the hell cares? When she looks at the clock she could see that it was 11 pm already. Have they really been playing two hours already? Guess time really flies when you're having fun.

In the meanwhile the music started to play and Marlene turned on her stripper modus and started to spread Zeke's legs, at this point she wasonly in her undergarments. She made her breasts lean against his chest and had her butt up. She started to bring her breasts higher and higher. Tris didn't know if there was something wrong her, but she actually thought that it was pretty interesting to watch. She wondered if this turned Tobias on, and it made her kind of jealous. The blowjob she just gave him was the dirtiest thing they had ever done, and here you have Marlene giving the brother of her boyfriend a lap dance. When she saw that Marlene's breasts almost touched Zeke's mouth she gasped. Was she really? No, Marlene stopped and was now sitting on Zeke's lap. She started to sway her hips and used her hands to touch herself. Tris heard Zeke grunt and knew how hard it had to be for him, trying to not enjoy the lap dance of his little brother's girlfriend too much, but it definitely wasn't an easy job. As Marlene was grinding on Zeke, Uriah bit his lip and looked like he was about to cry. When the song finished Marlene got of Zeke's lap ASAP and gave Uriah an apologetic look.

"Tris. Fucking. Prior." Uriah started, "I really hate you." "No you don't," she said, "you want to hate me, but you can't." and to this he just shoots her a deadly glare. Oh if looks could kill…

"Zeke." Marlene said. "Truth or dare?" "Give me your best dare babe," Zeke said casually, "I'm sure I can handle it." "Oh you might be able to handle it, but who knows about Tris?" Marlene said and winked at her. What on earth is she going to do? "Zeke I dare you to give Tris a lap dance, and oh, did I say that Four has to watch? Because he does."

"Fuck you." "I know you want that babe, but I am occupied." Marlene says and walks over to Uriah and kisses him. "Revenge is sweet."

**Oh my god guys, I am so sorry for this! I know I haven't updated in a while and this is only a short chapter but please don't be mad or anything. The only thing I can blame is school, and its homework. It's now 2 am here and I just quickly wrote this chapter because I felt bad. I hope I'll be able to write a new chapter this weekend, but I am not sure. Anyways I hope you had a good week and you'll hear from me soon!**

**Love,**

**Cindy **


	6. Karma is a bitch

"Hi babe." Zeke said huskily and wiggled his eyebrows which, of course, made him earn a glare from Tobias. "Please just hurry up, I really don't enjoy this." Tris almost begged. To be honest, she didn't really mind that much, but seeing Tobias's expressions made her feel very guilty and sad.

"Oh poor you!" Uriah yelled, "At least you're getting a lap dance and don't have to watch Four one to Caleb or something!" Tobias and Caleb... that would be pretty funny actually, but she decided to just keep her mouth shut. She kind of deserved this after all. While Zeke was doing some pushups to 'prepare' himself she threw a glance at Tobias, not knowing how exactly he felt about this. When she saw him smile she knew that he was taking it quite well. Or he was just a very good actor like that guy she recently saw on TV, Theo James or something like that. Damn, he was hot. Zeke was apparently done with his warming up and signed to me that I had to sit on the chair he just sat on. She sat down with an anxious face expression, but who could blame her? You never know what you can expect from Zeke. When he started to play SexyBack by Justin Timberlake everyone had to laugh, even Lynn who looked like she was disapproving this whole game.

Tris wondered how long this game would still last, it was getting late and even though she loved being with her friends, she loved being with Tobias just a little more. Sure maybe more than just a little but everybody knew that. Except for Tobias maybe, but that guy was kind of oblivious to anything that has to do with love. He is sometimes still amazed by the fact that I am with him, though I should be the one who should be amazed. There were tons of Dauntless girls who liked him and here I am, sitting on a chair, getting a lap dance from his best friend while he is looking. Who would've imagined? Back to Zeke who was currently doing who knows what with her feet. It looked at them like they were holy and started to sniffle and lick. After he made sure that everyone knew that he had a weird feet fetish he brought his mouth to Tris her ear and said: "I'm going to make you come so hard with that pussy of yours you won't even recognize Four." And she couldn't help but laugh.

Tobias coughed.

"I'm sorry dude, was that a little too much?" Zeke asked innocently. "Yeah, maybe a little." Tobias responded and waited to see what Zeke's next move will be. And you had to believe her when she says that this might be the funniest lap dance in history. He took her hands and put in on his butt, which was supposed to be hot and sexy. When he started to wiggle his ass nobody in the room could stop laughing, even though Zeke was very focused on his job. Tris gasped when Zeke spread her legs, and she looked a little panicked when he put his hands on her inner thighs. Was he actually going to 'do' it? But all of her worries went away when Zeke decided that he had to finish up his show and started to tickle her thighs. Everybody was dying of laughter and couldn't stop.

"Guys, it's very late already! Let's all go to bed now so we are fresh and fruity when the new initiates come tomorrow. We will have a fun couple of weeks with them."

Everybody agreed with Tobias and left one after one. When they finished cleaning up their room Tris got out of the couch and started to walk towards their bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tobias asked with one eyebrow up. "I thought you said we all had to get some sleep?" she said innocently. "I really agree with you!"

"Oh please, you are not going anywhere, and when I am done with you, you will be exhausted and probably fall asleep right away."

Tobias smirked and Tris knew that this night wasn't over yet. Actually, it's just beginning.

**So yeah, this is chapter 6 I guess. Final chapter will be up next week and I hope that you guys will like it. Not that I've started writing yet but still. Please leave a review to express your feelings towards this story. And after this story I will write a Dramione one shot I think. So if you don't want to miss out on that; stay tuned!**

**Kisses and Hugs,**

**Cindy**


	7. It's only the beginning

**Tobias POV**

There are so many things that I could do to her, starting by throwing her on the bed, undressing her and doing the things she had never even imagined. But I won't. I won't because this is Beatrice Prior. The love of my life. She is the one that I owe my life to and I have to treasure her and treat her with respect. The things that I had in mind would have to come later.

"So what are you thinking of?" She asked me. I do believe that she is already aware of where this is heading but doesn't mind playing around a little, so I just play the game with her.

"I don't know?" I said. "Maybe we could watch a movie." When I saw the disappointed look on her face I had to laugh. I guess I'm a better actor than I thought, because she was totally falling for it. It was a thing I loved about Tris. She only lets her guard down when we are alone, because she can trust me like I can trust her.

"Tris."

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then close your eyes."

"Okay."

"Okay."

After the little talk I walked towards her and swung her over my shoulder. I gently placed her on the bed and starting to kiss her. Tonight is the night, and I am sure as hell going to make it perfect, for both her and me.

But then she said the thing I had never expected. Tris opened her eyes and told me to stop. Maybe I was rushing things? Maybe I misinterpret and she still wasn't ready yet.

"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry babe." I legit started to panic and actually thought that she was angry at me, but when she smiled I got a little less worried.

"Calm down Tobias, I just wanted you to know that I love you and am really happy to have you in my life. You are always here for me when I need it and sometimes even when I don't. You are my family, and I really don't know where I would be without you. You are the one who has seen me the way I really am and –"

I guess I'll never find out what she wanted to say, because I stopped her mouth by placing mine on hers.

After a minute or two we both had to take our breaths and pause for a little while.

"Beatrice." Tris looked at me with a confused look, that's so because I only use her full name on rare occasions.

"Beatrice Prior. You are the most beautiful living organism I have ever seen. You are the light that guides me through my darkest times and it is because of you I feel like I can rule the world, because with you at my side I feel strongest. Without you I'd be just lost and would've no idea what to do. You bring the best out of me and I know it is very selfish of me but I don't care. I want you and I want you all to myself."

I took a small pause to breathe.

"Beatrice Prior, I love you. So will you please be mine and mine only? Will you marry me?"

She was having tears in her eyes and I could only hope that they were happy tears.

"Tobias."

Wait for it…

"I have always been yours."

I took that as a yes and jumped on her.

**Tris's POV**

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Lisa." She said. I looked at her clothes and saw that this girl was from Abnegation. I liked her already.

"First Jumper Lisa!" I yelled at the others and then I looked her in the eyes. "Welcome to Dauntless Lisa. Once you make it through the tests you will be perfectly fine here."

"What's your name?" the curious Lisa asked me.

"I'm Tris Eaton." I told her. "I think you're my favorite, but don't tell the others."

Lisa smiled at me and asked another question.

"Who's that handsome guy over there?"

I smiled and said: "That, little stiff, is my husband."

**Alright, this is the last chapter. I'm sorry it sucked but I just couldn't come up with anything. **

**I hoped you enjoyed reading this story , and if you want to you can always continue writing it **

**on your own profile, just please give me a little credit? **

**Goodbye!**

**Cindy**


End file.
